


Chasing a Dream

by GAvillain



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Disney Multiverse, Gen, Not Kingdom Hearts 3 compliant, Post-Film, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAvillain/pseuds/GAvillain
Summary: Silver helped inspire Jim to seek out a future, and the obvious answer back then seemed to be the Interstellar Academy. However, when Jim learns that Silver is in danger, he leaves it all behind to travel the farthest reaches of the Etherium. But maybe that was the real answer all along. After all, it's like Silver told him during their first voyage: "You give up a few things, chasing a dream."A Treasure Planet/Kingdom Hearts crossover fanfic. Set post-film and post-DDD. Other Disney worlds not already in Kingdom Hearts may be integrated in down the road.





	Chasing a Dream

The Rusty Engine Pub was no stranger to unsavory characters. Situated on the edge of the Lagoon Nebula, home to one of the Etherium's most infamous smuggling rings, pirates and crooks of every sort flocked to the pub to wet their whistles after long days of illicit activity. Yet the pub's two newest patrons were probably the strangest the bartender, Joel, had ever seen. Granted, Joel hadn't been in the bartending position for very long (he'd up until very recently worked down the starway as a stripper), but that didn't make the two men any less strange.

One of them was dressed in the tattered uniform of a spacer captain, complete with a red overcoat and a black tricorn hat. He had a long, scraggily brown beard, yet his face seemed oddly youthful. But perhaps most noteworthy of all was the large robotic claw worn on the man's left hand. The man sat down at the bar and allowed the claw to threateningly slam onto the counter.

"What can I get for you?" Joel asked.

The man with the claw let out a low growl, but did not reply. This prompted the second figure, a neurotic looking robot, to slide directly in between Joel and the clawed man.

"OH NO! NO, NO, NO!" he declared in a shrill voice. "You CANNOT directly address CAPTAIN REDGEARS!"

The robot quickly turned around with a nervous giggle to address his captain. "I am SO SORRY, captain. He wasn't trying to talk to you. I SWEAR!"

The robot then leaned back over the counter to whisper to Joel. "The captain doesn't like for people to talk to him or look him in the eyes. Trust me, you don't want to make Captain Redgears mad!"

Joel racked his brain but couldn't recall the name. "I've never heard of Captain Redgears before."

The robot gasped dramatically and Redgears growled angrily. "Y'know why they calls me Redgears?"

Joel shook his head, and Redgears held up his claw, revealing the various gears and clockwork of the attachment.

"It's because of the way me gears soak red with the blood of me enemies!" Redgears spat.

Joel let out a nervous laugh. This guy certainly seemed like he meant business. Joel figured it was best not to upset this particular customer.

"So, uh, what can I do for y-," Joel caught himself and instead turned to the robot. "That is, what can I do for YOUR CAPTAIN, today?"

"The bartender would like to know what he can DO for you, Captain Redgears, SIR!" the robot shrieked in his shrill voice.

"I be lookin' for somebody 'round these parts," Redgears answered. "He goes by the name Long John Silver."

The entire pub seemed to go quiet at the mention of Silver's name. Silver had worked as the bartender of The Rusty Engine before leaving very suddenly last week. Joel had gotten the job in the wake of Silver's unexpected departure. It was well known that Silver had been dealing in something huge that could put a target on his back, and it was becoming clear to Joel that this Redgears fellow was aiming for that very target.

"Wh- Why do you- Er, your captain need him?" Joel asked nervously.

"Oh, he's got somethin' I wants," Redgears answered without even going through his robot companion. "And I got somethin' he wants too."

Redgears produced from his coat a round little cage containing an ugly little blob of a creature who seemed practically terrified. Joel recognized the creature as a Proteus-1 shapeshifter. Silver often regaled the denizens of the Lagoon Nebula with tales of his adventures on Proteus-1. Joel recalled one that involved Silver saving a shapeshifter from certain doom. Redgears gestured menacingly with his claw towards the creature.

"Okay, okay, I dunno much," Joel admitted. "But Silver did leave something behind."

"What is it? Give it to me!" Redgears demanded.

"It's some sort of... I dunno, disk thingy," Joel said, producing a doubloon sized green and metallic disk.

The robot snatched it out of Joel's hands and tucked it away in a compartment on his torso.

"THANKS A BUNCH!" the robot said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" one of the other patrons echoed with a low chuckle.

In swirls of purple darkness, four short and demented looking creatures decked in pirate garb and wielding large blades materialized in the center of the room. The patron who'd spoken up, a large cat-like man wearing maroon and navy armor, stepped up behind them.

"I knews if I camped here long enough, one of yous woulda gotten me a clue 'bout Silver," the large man boasted. "Now, Mr. Redgears, hand over that there disk, 'less you want the Heartless to cleave ya to the brisket, see?"

Joel overheard the robot whisper to Redgears, "Jimmy, what do we do?"

As Joel contemplated the apparent reality of Redgears's first name being "Jimmy," the pirate captain stabbed his claw into the ground. From the wrist of the claw, a large green plasma shield expanded outward until it stretched from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. Several Heartless attempted to strike the wall with their blades, but their strikes simply clinked off the shield harmlessly. Redgears detached the claw and leaped over the counter.

"Is there a way out of here through the back?" "Redgears" asked Joel, his voice having dropped the fake pirate accent and reverted to a more youthful sounding one.

"Uh, just the garbage chute," Joel answered.

That seemed to satisfy "Redgears." With his robot companion and the little pink shapeshifter in tow, he ran into the back and slid down the garbage chute as fast as he could.

Joel briefly lamented that this was probably going to be the last time he got trusted to work a bartending shift.

* * *

Jim Hawkins landed in the large dumpster at the end of the chute with B.E.N. and Morph tumbling after him. He quickly hopped out of the dumpster and discarded his Redgears fake beard, hat, and coat.

"Sorry about that, Morph," Jim apologized as he let the pink shapeshifter out of the cage.

Morph gurgled and lovingly rubbed himself up against Jim to show his understanding.

"Jimmy, WHO WAS THAT?" B.E.N. shrieked as he tumbled out of the dumpster.

"I don't know," Jim confessed. "But he must've been one of the guys Amelia said were after Silver."

"Speaking of which," B.E.N. Said. "You're up to twenty-four missed calls from Captain Amelia."

"Yeah, and they're gonna stay that way," Jim said as he continued into the forest behind the pub.

Before Jim left the Interstellar Academy, he'd overheard Amelia speaking with several of the other captains. They were discussing their hunt for Silver and how he'd come into possession of something powerful and dangerous that had attracted the attention of some unsavory figures. What's worse, Amelia had intercepted several letters that Silver had written to Jim without telling him about them. After everything they'd been through on the Legacy, Jim couldn't believe that Captain Amelia would hide something like that, especially knowing what Silver meant to him.

Jim pushed aside several large leaves and pieces of brush to uncover the skimmer they'd "borrowed" from the academy and dragged it out to where they could take off with it.

"B.E.N., do you have the disk?" Jim asked.

"Yep! Yep! Got it right here safe and sound, Jimmy!" B.E.N. declared as he rapped a couple times on his chest.

"Do you think you can decode it?"

"Well, OF COURSE I can! Y'know, back in the day, Captain Flint used to give me things to decode all the time! Well, not so much decode as, y'know, program to explode in case anyone tried to steal his treasure. And not so much 'give' as angrily order with a threat of violence involving really anti-robot sentiments. I mean, really, that man had a real knack for finding the meanest-"

B.E.N. stopped short when he saw Jim glaring at him. "Right. Less talking, more decoding!"

"Please and thank you," Jim said.

Jim briefly bemoaned the fact that he had to leave the claw behind to escape. It had taken him weeks to design and build it. Still, he thanked his lucky stars that it had worked perfectly when the time came. Any less than perfect would have meant crossing blades with the strange little creatures the large man had summoned.

"Find that Cap'n Redgears doofus!" Jim could hear the large man from the pub shouting in the distance. "Turn this place rightside down if ya gotta!"

That was Jim's cue to get out of there. As much as Jim hated to leave everyone here at the mercy of that creep, there was nothing he could do that would be anything less than suicidal. Jim figured that most of the people in these parts were hardened criminals anyway. He loaded B.E.N. and Morph into the skimmer and took off.

"Jimmy can we make a pit stop?" B.E.N. asked.

Jim sighed. "I told you to go before we left."

* * *

The Heartless greedily swarmed over the various shops near to the pub, coveting the darkness that radiated from the townspeople. The large cat-like man, Pete, proceeded after them, keeping his eyes peeled for where Captain Redgears might be hiding.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Pete called out with a sinister chuckle.

In a blur of light, however, a new figure leaped into the area. The Heartless tried to respond, but he swiftly cut through them all with his blade. After dispatching the creatures, he pointed his blade towards Pete. Pete growled in frustration.

"This ain't over, ya pipsqueak!" he shouted as he vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

The figure relaxed his posture and dismissed his blade in a flash of light. He knew Pete wasn't about to give up his pursuit of the disk, and so he would have to remain vigilant. Out of the corner of his eye, the figure noticed a small skimmer sailing out into the Etherium.

"So that's where you got off to."


End file.
